Second Chances
by xxDanni-cjxx
Summary: He was given another chance to change his life. A chance to love, a chance to be a father he never was...since she came. What happens when secrets are revealed and everything in their lives falls apart? Rated for Rape, Language, Suggestive Themes.
1. Prologue

**AN: Finally! I knew I'd post this before July starts! Welcome to my newest story...Second Chances! Yaay! This is a challenged story since I want to show SOMEONE that I can write Drama and Romance. Ha! And please, I don't accept FLAMES. I accept death threats but I hate FLAMES. And also Review, I want to know how good this fic will be for the next months. And Promises will be temporarily discontinued. Sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP related characters except OC'S who are owned only by ME. **

4 years.

4 years. That's how long she hasn't seen him. 4 years of self-pity and 4 years of pain while watching your daughter grow up without a father.

That's how Sam Manson's life is.

She had everything a woman of her age could dream off. Good looks enough for her to have a future modelling career, a huge comfortable house, a well-meaning job, and a happy family…or so as the author says.

At the age of 18, she got raped and got pregnant. Pretty much, she got kicked out of her own home and had to move out of Amity Park after having a fight with her best friend and secret crush, Danny Fenton. She left her hometown, broken-hearted and depressed as she moved all over the country only stopping by after a long friend cared for her.

"Sam?"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts as she stared at the face of her friend--Katherine Spencer. Katherine was pretty much your basic, sarcastic girl who is an aspiring doctor with good looks. But alas, she can't get a decent boyfriend since no one but Sam, can tolerate her anti-sociality and morbid thoughts.

"Hey Kathe. What's up?" Sam asked her friend.

"Well, not the type of news you would like." Kathe answered her face full of sadness.

"What's wrong?"

Kathe sighed deeply.

"I'm moving."

The news strucked Sam deeply. Kathe was one of the only people who cared for her like a sister. She was her personal doctor both psychically and emotionally. She was the one who brought out her daughter into the world, the one who helped her moved on after the fight with Danny….and now she's fading out of her life soon.

"Wh—where?"

"Canada. I've got 2 days before the flight. I'm assigned there for at least 2 years."

"Oh."

Kathe sighed. She knew Sam too well. She knew she was disappointed.

"Look, I know it's hard, but you gotta be strong for me, and for my god kid."

Sam laughed at the word _god kid._ She made Kathe her daughter's god mother the minute she was born as a thank-you gift to her.

"It's just….that you've been with me for so long, and I don't think I can survive with these problems."

"Hey, be strong now Sammy. These are just trials, the sooner you pass them, the sooner you'll be in happiness."

Sam smiled. She stared at her finished dishes and removed her gloves as she faced her friend.

"I don't know how long these trials will end Kathe. It's been 4 years…"

The tears flowed out of her amethyst eyes like waterfalls as Kathe hugged her.

"Shh, Sam, she'll live. She's strong like you, she'll be okay." Kathe soothed her.

"The doctor doesn't know how much she'll be in there. What if…she dies?"

"She won't. Not now. She'll grow up, go to dances, get married and have kids. She'll live Sam, don't worry."

Sam smiled. Kathe sure knows how to make things go better.

"So when will you start packing?"

"Now would be a good time." Kathe smiled.


	2. Coming Back

**AN: This was supposed to be posted with the prologue but I got side-tracked from an immediate family reunion and a LONG lecture about being "ignorant" and "careless". Review!And am not putting the Disclaimer. I'm getting sick of putting it again and again...and yes, I got the medicine thing from House M.D. 8D  
**

Sam stood at the airport with Kathe's bag in her hand. She couldn't believe her BESTEST friend ever was leaving.

"Flight 10 for Toronto, Canada please aboard plane now"

The speaker continued on as Sam handed Kathe her bag.

Sam gave a long deep sigh as she hugged Kathe tight as if she was depending her life on her.

"Don't worry Sam. Everything will be okay for you and for Chris. Be strong okay?"

Sam gave a slight nod as her tears fell down her cheeks. Her "so called saviour" was leaving now.

"I'll call you every now and then, and tell Chris I love her and expect a huge teddy bear on Christmas!" Kathe said as she gave Sam one last wave and ran off towards her plane leaving Sam standing alone and smiling.

"Your daughter's getting worse."

Sam kept still as she watched her little angel asleep on her bed. The words "getting worse" rang through her ears and her mind.

"So you're saying, my only daughter is dying and there's nothing you can do about it?"

Sam asked looking pissed at the doctor who by the name tag was called Dr. Alex Coldmaine whose face really looked Cold and Bored.

Dr. Coldmaine sighed at her.

"Well, there is one thing we can do."

"What is it?" Sam asked. Her eyes lighting up with Hope.

"There's this Hospital in Amity Park, it's far by advanced and we managed to contact it."

Amity Park. The words lingered in her head.

"What about Amity Park?"

"We wanted to transfer her to that hospital. If it's okay with you Mrs…"

"Ms." Sam said.

"Ms, Manson."

Sam sighed. Going back to Amity Park means going back to deal with her forgotten past. A past she didn't want to talk about to anyone even Kathe. If she goes back, lots and lots of Painful and bad memories will be open. Memories she didn't want to deal with for 4 years. It's good enough she never told anyone about her pregnancy with Chris before she left Amity Park. And now she's coming back.

She sighed and stared at the doctor. "Okay."

Doctor Alex got up, and told her "Okay, then well be scheduling the flight as soon as possible."

"Will she get better there?"

Coldmaine smiled at her. "Don't worry Amity Park Hospital is far by known for its best medicine technology. We're sure she'll get better there"

Sam smiled. As long as her daughter's living so will she.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Sam smiled at the doctor muttering thank-you. As she got inside the room a little 4-year old girl looked up at the Sam. Her blue-eyes as piercing as always.

"Hey sweetheart"

"Mommy! Look!" Chris grabbed a drawing of herself and Sam in a colourful scene.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Looks like my little artist's getting good at drawing isn't she?" Sam said ruffling her hair a little bit.

"I guess I am." Chris said giving her mother that familiar loop-sided grin. So much like her dad…..Sam thought.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I get out of this place? It's getting weird here. Plus I've got no friends." Chris whined.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that we're moving back home to Amity Park"

"Amity Park?"

"Uhuh, that's where I used to live along with Aunt Kathe. We're going back there." Sam said.

"Does this mean I get to meet grandma and grandpa?" Chris grinned.

Sam's heart dropped. There's no way her parents will let her back in. But, she's rich anyway. She's got a stable job; she can buy her own house there and start a new life in Amity Park without her parent's help.

"No swettie they're in another country right now."

"Ohh." Chris said.

"But don't worry, you'll get to see some of my old friends again."

"Cool!" Chris grinned.

Sam laughed. She wondered what would Danny and Tucker's reaction would be when they see Chris. Danny….she thought. She felt her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. Those piercing blue eyes never seem to get out of her mind. He's probably gotten married now. She thought.

"Ms. Manson?"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Dr. Coldmaine and a nurse come in.

"Yeah?"

"We sscheduled your flight tomorrow night. We got in contact with the hospital, so far, the best doctor in the hospital is taking care of your daughter. We're discharging her now." Dr. Coldmaine said as the nurse takes off Chris' IV.

"Thank you."

Dr. Coldmaine smiled. "Don't thank me, thank Dr. Spencer, she was the one who made the decision."

Sam smiled. "Ohh."

The nurse smiled at Chris. "Okay, your ready to go, just go get changed. Okay?"

Chris nodded and ran off to the rest room.

"She doesn't need help?" The nurse asked.

"No, she knows how to change her clothes." Sam smiled.

"Smart child she is…" The nurse said while fixing the bed. "And a very artistic little girl she is"

"I know."

"She got it from her mother." The nurse smiled.

Sam laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've seen some of your works at the local museum. Very beautiful."

"Oh, well, thank you." Sam said as Chris got out the changing room her hair still a little messed up.

"Here, let me fix it for you" Sam said grabbing a hairbrush and started brushing her hair and tying it up to a ponytail.

"All right, your all set to go." The nurse said

"To Amity Park!" Chris said.

Both the nurse and Sam laughed.

But the question still lingered in her mind…..

"Will things be as good as back then?"


	3. Homecoming

**AN: This chapter is short because I'm doing a really LONG reaction paper in World History. sigh And I have to deal with an old friend who managed to tear me apart by calling me a selfish jerk. see my dA account Anywho, I finally present to you the second chapter of Second Chances! 8D It's sooo short I know. Don't worry, next chap will be longer and Danny will be in it. :D And P.S. REVIEW! **

**CHAPTER 2: HOMECOMING**

Amity Park—Life is Good.

That was the slogan of the hometown she'd always loved—until now. Sam was having mixed emotions upon landing in Amity Park. Worry, Nervous, Anxious and the old emotion—Heart-broken. She didn't want anyone to find out about her past. Not one (even Kathe) knew about Chris' origin. No one. But herself. And she was planning to keep it a secret until she dies, if it weren't for Chris disease, which until now, the doctors can't figure out what.

"Are we there yet?" Chris whined.

Apparently the little girl got tired from the trip and looks sleepy, until she coughed hard.

Sam sighed and handed her daughter a bottle of water.

"Drink this sweetheart. Remember what the doctor told you?"

Chris merely rolled her eyes while taking the bottle from her mother.

"Water helps you lessen your cough, I know, I know."

Sam laughed. Chris was the only thing in the world why she kept moving on. She was an angel, a gift, an artist and a prodigy. And the thought of losing her…just was making her life even harder.

--

After finding themselves an apartment near Elmerton, Sam managed to keep herself in bay, since she knew Valerie lived near the place. Valerie…that name. It always manages to boil her blood during those days. Now, whenever she hears the name Valerie, it just makes her think of Danny.

Sam stared at the sleeping girl in her bed and smiled.

'Things will probably get better' she thought.

And with that she turned out the lights and awaited the morning daylight to start a new day in Amity Park.


	4. First Day part 1

**AN: TADA! 8D...REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**CHAPTER 3: First Day **

First day back in Amity Park wasn't as easy as always. Lucky for Sam, she hasn't seen a single ghost or Danny. Sam was on the way to the local hospital with Chris who again was coughing real bad. Sam stared at her daughter worriedly.

"Sweetie have you drank your medicine today?" Sam asked glancing at her daughter.

"Yeah, I did. The orange flavoured syrup." Chris said coughing.

"Well, don't worry, I'll have you checked-up at the hospital where your Aunt Kathe got you into." Sam said.

"Hospitals? Again? Aww man." Chris whined.

"Chris your not better yet. You've been coughing real bad. We're just going to check if your sick again. And if not, we'll find a new home today okay?" Sam said smiling.

"But what if I'm still sick?" Chris asked.

"Well, then the doctors will have to get you better. Just like what your Aunt Kathe does."

"Ohhh." Chris said looking at the window.

As Sam, slowed down near the red light, Chris saw a little girl with a man who apparently was the dad, and a woman who apparently was her mom laughing over at something the dad said.

'They look so happy.' Chris thought sadly. She felt a pang in her little heart knowing she would never have a dad like that small little girl.

'And all because he's dead!' She shouted mentally.

--

A young 20- year old doctor was walking towards her office. Her short brown hair messy and her bluish-green eyes were having a hard time focusing on where she was going. Pulling out her glasses and putting them on, she found her office without trouble and sat on her chair as she read a new record of a patient. Apparently, the patient was a new-comer who was transferred here in Amity Park by Dr. Katherine Claire Spencer.

"Damn." She said.

As she said that, another doctor who had blond hair and brown eyes walked into the room and looked at her.

"What's up Spencer?" The Dr. said.

"Apparently my stupid and idiotic twin sister transferred one of her patients here in Amity Park under MY care." Dr. Spencer said irritated.

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. Apparently she wanted to make my life more miserable as it is now." She said.

The other doctor took the folder Dr. Spencer was holding and scanned it. He was about to say something when another Doctor, went inside the office staring at Spencer annoyingly.

"Allison!" The Dr. said.

"Want to go to the movies tonight? They've got a new one. About a doctor by the name of Arnold McCain who wanted to make his employees miserable. Although it didn't end quite happily as he wanted it to be." Allison said looking at her boss.

"I don't have time for your sarcastic jokes Spencer. I want you to go downstairs and entertain your new patient."

"I can juggle."

Dr. McCain sighed frustratingly. Looking at Allison to the other blond-haired doctor.

"Henry Winchester, can you take care of the new patient? I need to talk to Dr. Spencer first."

"Okay." Henry said leaving the two doctors alone.

"Look, Allison, I know you hate your sister, but just accept this case."

"Why? Would it make this hospital more reputable?" Allison said drinking a cup of coffee.

"Because it's not just a regular patient! Her mother was a painter back in their old town. And she was famous for it." McCain said.

"Is that how you base your patients? Cause I base mine on looks."

Taking a picture from his pocket, he showed it to Allison.

"Is this another one of your 'Remember this touching moment game'?"

The picture was of Sam and Chris at an awards ceremony. Sam was holding her painting of a young man with blue-eyes which had a blue ribbon on it, while Chris was in her mother's side giving everyone that famous loop-sided grin of hers.

"This is Christina Manson. Your new patient."

Allison stared at the photo like she was inspecting an X-ray scan. The kid looked just like her friend—Danny Fenton. And she wondered about that fact.

Arnold sighed and was about to leave the room when, Allison looked up at him and said,

"I'll take the case."


	5. First Day part 2

**AN: I finished it in only 3 hours! LOL. Okay, I won't be posting Chapter 5 until next wek, knowing I'll be busy again in school. And Dr. Aly will be oe of the main important characters in this fic, so expect her to be in every chapter often. And yes she was inspired by Dr. House and a little bit of Me and my friend, Erik. Anyway please review! It makes an author happy even in her depressing states. And tell me if any of the characters are OOC. I want to correct any mistakes here. **

**CHAPTER 4: First Day part 2**

Arnold stared at Allison. He blinked a few times.

"You will?" He asked.

Allison looked up at him and took the picture from her desk.

"Yeah sure, the fact that the kid looks just like Fenton, would be an interesting case."

Arnold raised an eyebrow and left the room. Allison looked at the picture again and began to think deeply. Something tells her this'll be one case she'll treasure.

--

Sam and Chris were waiting in the clinic as Chris continued to cough badly. Henry walked in and was dazzled when he saw Sam. It was kinda like those cheesy halo movies where, the light was on that girl like a spotlight and little flower things surround the background. (AN: That rhymed! 8D)

"Uhm, Dr.?" Sam asked looking at him weirdly.

"Ohh, uhm, sorry. Hehe, I kinda spaced out there you know." Henry said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red as he looked at the record Dr. Spencer gave him.

"Are you the assigned Dr for my daughter?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, I'm Dr. Henry Winchester. Just call me Henry. I'm one of your kid's doctors." Henry said smiling.

"Ohh. Okay." Sam said.

Chris coughed again this time she was gasping.

"Chris?! Oh my god!" Sam shouted alarmed.

Henry snapped out of his daze and tried to lay Chris down but as soon as she did that, she began to cough up blood.

Henry turned to the door and shouted for the nurse to come as Sam watched as Henry and the nurses stop her daughter's coughing with tears in her eyes.

--

Allison was playing with her game boy when a familiar cold breeze swept through the room. Allison looked up and sighed annoyingly.

"Alright Danny Fenton. Show your ass up here if you don't want to taste my bitter comments again."

As on cue, Danny showed up in his ghost form.

Allison and Danny have been best friends since they've met in college through an incident at the cafeteria where Danny accidentally dropped soda on Allison's paper. From that incident, they became good friends one because, Allison reminded him of Sam and two, because she was such a loyal but brutally-honest girl. The two date once but only because Allison knew he was Danny Phantom. How'd she know? Well, apparently Allison's one of the most observant person in the world, she'd notice if your lying about something or if your trying to hide something. After that date, their friendship continued for 2 years even if Danny already married Valerie.

"Hey Aly" Danny said.

"Hello dear friend" Aly said sounding annoyed.

"I know you're annoyed but I just came by to ask if you have a new patient around, Tucker's kid apparently ate something and has been having stomach aches and diarrhoea." Danny said, slightly jealous and disgusted.

"Jealous that all of your friends besides me, have little kids except you?" Allison said smiling at Danny.

Danny frowned at Allison. If there's one thing he didn't like at Allison it's the fact that she loves to mock anyone, whether it's your emotions, beliefs or thoughts. Although the fact that he wanted kids was true. Everyday at work, he would get jealous when his co-workers would bring their little kids to the space-center and teach them various things and play with them. But the problem was, Valerie didn't want kids. And that made Danny frown.

"Do you have a new patient?" Danny said going back to Tucker's kid.

"Uhm, yeah, my twin sister's god kid. Quite annoying though." Allison said still playing with the game boy.

"Ahh the great miserable Aly." Danny said.

"Whatever. Don't you have work?" Aly said irritated.

"Not in 20 minutes." Danny said looking at the clock.

"Then do something not concerning me. I'm currently in Level 9 here." Aly remarked.

"So, who's the new patient?" Danny said pulling a chair up and sitting near Aly's desk and turning back into human.

As if on cue, Henry came in looking sweaty and a little tired. Aly and Danny looked up at him quite weirdly.

"I'm guessing the kid had another coughing fit." Aly said.

"She coughed up blood and had asthma at the same time." Henry said wiping sweat off his face.

"Where's the kid?"

"I admitted her." Henry said.

"Why did you admit her?"

"She coughed up blood! What if she has a heart disease or a respiratory infection? Do you think I'll let the kid die?" Henry said.

Aly looked at Henry.

"So you've met her mother eh? You know, 2 failed relationships are enough Winchester. Her husband will probably be pissed." Aly said.

Henry's cheeks gave a fierce blush.

"She's a single mother!" Henry remarked.

"You're preying on single mothers now? Hmm, that's one way to have kids." Aly said smiling inwardly.

Danny hearing what she said stared at Aly said stared at her fiercely, eyes glowing green. Aly merely ignored it and turned to Henry.

"Single mother? Hmm, wonder who's the dad." Aly said.

Henry sighed. "I'll check her heart monitor and give her a PET scan to see if there's anything wrong with her blood."

"Sure go do that." Aly said.

Henry left quite pissed that Aly knew he was crushing on a patient's mother.

--

Sam can't stand another test on Chris without knowing the real reason.

"Ms. Manson, please she'll be okay." The nurse said.

"Okay? We've gone through ots of dangerous tests and not ONE knowing where her disease came from! Now your doing tests again?! My daughter's not a guenia pig you can just experiment on!" Sam shouted.

Henry walked in their room as Sam marched up to him pissed.

"I want to know my daughter's doctor" Sam said.

"Sam, please calm down. She'll be fine." Henry stated.

"I WANT TO KNOW THE DAMN DOCTOR!" Sam shouted.

Henry gulped and gave he the directions as Sam marched up Dr. Spencer's office.

--

"Is he always like that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He is." Aly said.

"I guess I have to go now." Danny said standing up.

"Okay then."

As soon as Danny was about to leave a familiar woman came up apparently pissed but when she saw him, she froze. Danny's eyes widened when he realized who this beautiful woman was.

"Sam?"


	6. Hello?

**AN: Much thanks for the story alerts and reviewers! You're all too kind! I'm surprised people around the net care more and notice my works here than in the REAL WORLD. Haha, well I wasn't supposed to type this out til next week. But I wanted to show thanks anyway. :D Review please! :)**

**CHAPTER 5: Hello?**

Danny and Sam stood in front of Aly's office like frozen statues. Both have shocked faces and had their mouths open. Aly however stared at the couple like she was watching a Soap opera. Seeing that not one of them would make the first move, she decided it'd be best if she did. Standing from her seat, she walked towards the door and tapped the glass.

"Too bad I didn't bring my popcorn." Aly spoke.

Sam and Danny stared at her then back to each other again. Danny fixed himself up and Sam observed him carefully, seeing the ring on his right finger gave her an idea that he was married either to Valerie or this doctor. Speaking of doctor—

"Are you my daughter's doctor?" Sam asked Aly.

"Oh no, Henry told you didn't he? Damn, I was gonna keep it a surprise until her next attack." Aly remarked.

Sam merely rolled her eyes. She remembered how Kathe would act when it came to her patients. Both have the same sarcastic remarks only Kathe can be a little caring sometimes.

"My daughter's sick and you doctors can't even tell her the reason why! And now your testing her like a guinea pig?" Sam said.

Aly sighed. Then stared at Sam again.

"Listen, Ms. Manson. I understand having a sick daughter being tested for unknown reasons are pretty pissing but if you may know this your daughter has a suspected heart disease." Aly said.

Sam stared at her bewildered. Chris has a heart disease? But she was fine! Her past doctors said she was free of lung and heart diseases……..

"But, she's..."

"Her past doctors OBVIOUSLY lied. Probably to get your attention." Aly said.

Sam looked at Danny again. And he stared at her confused. Luckily, Aly's pager beeped.

"Oh look, someone's dying, I gotta go take a look. See ya later Danny." Aly said, walking out of her office.

Danny chuckled at her action and stared at Sam again. He noticed she'd gone more prettier….no beautiful for the past 4 years. Her hair was longer and was curled in the ends. And her figure was like of a model, but real. And he wondered if she ever got married.

"So, uhm, how are you?" Danny asked

"Fine. I guess." Sam sighed.

'She's my best friend! Why do I suddenly feel like I've just met her?' he shouted mentally.

Just so he didn't know that Sam was acting the same way he was. The moment was cut short when Danny's cellphone rang.

Sam could only guess who was on the other line based on the words, "Honey," and "I love you too". She was right. He got married.

"So, who was it?" Sam asked.

"Valerie." Danny said.

"Oh, so you got married?" Sam asked disappointedly.

"Yeah. A year ago."

"Ohh. So how was the marriage?"

"Pretty good, the wedding wasn't that big. Just a few family and friends."

"Ohh. Sorry I couldn't be there." Sam said. Though inside she was happy she wasn't there.

"Yeah, well, I could've made you the bride's maid but you wouldn't love the colour theme anyway." Danny chuckled.

"I shudder not to ask" Sam said.

Danny laughed at that. And Sam seeing him laugh gave a small chuckle. He was still enough to make her day.

"So, what brings you back here?" Danny asked.

Sam's look went from amused to a sad face.

"My daughter, she's sick as what your friend said a while ago. She was transferred here because the doctor's at our old home can't cure her." Sam said.

Danny was slightly disappointed the the words "my daughter". Sam was already a parent, so was Tucker. Now he really was jealous. But this time he was quite a bit jealous of the man who impregnated Sam. I mean, she only 22 and now she's a mother?

"Ohh." Danny replied.

"What about you? What brings you to this hospital?"

"Oh, Aly, she's one of my best friends. She's a doctor here and well I was asking her if she can treat Tucker's sick kid."

"Tucker got married?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Uhm, yeah 2 months ago."

"With who?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Is it Star?"

"Nope."

"Paulina?"

"He wish"

"Then who?"

"Jazz."

Sam was shocked and weirded out a bit. Tucker got married to Jazz? Now they have a a kid?

"So tucker's kid?"

"Jazz got pregnant 2 years ago, but they didn't marry til 2 months ago." Danny said a little freaked.

"Ohh."

"Yeah."

"How about you? What's going on with you?" Sam asked.

"Well, I got married to Valerie 2 years ago, then I graduated college majoring in Astrology and I got a job at the local Space Center. But I've got no kids." Danny said.

"Ohh I see."

"How about you?"

"Well, after I left Amity Park 4 years ago, I lived with an old friend, and after I gave birth to my daughter I graduated college then became an artist." Sam said.

"So, what's the little girl's name?"

"Christina. Christina Danielle Manson." Sam smiled.

Danny looked at Sam.

"Danielle?"

"I couldn't find a better name."

"Ohh."

"So who's the dad?"

Sam froze at the question. Looking at Danny, she stared at him a bit uneasy.

"He died."

"Ohh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's a jerk anyway."

"Okay."

Danny looked at his watch and suddenly his eyes went wide. He was already late for work!

"Damn."

"What?"

"I'm already late for work." Danny said suddenly going back inside Aly's office to retrieve his coat.

"Ohh."

Rushing out of Aly's office, he stoppe at Sam.

"Look, maybe we could hang out tonight and talk more. I'll meet you here or the front of the hospital if you like." Danny suggested.

"Well, sure okay." Sam said.

And with that Danny beamed sweetly at Sam and took off leaving a smiling Sam behind.


	7. A Quick CatchUp

**AN: Thanks once again to the people who faved and story alerted and reviewed my story. I know this chapter sucked, but that's all I can write for now. School's been good btw. Minus the teasing Emo comments . Review again! Oh. And Tyler is ownde by Me. :D **

**CHAPTER 6: Quick Catch Up**

Allison stared at Danny who dashed away quite fast. **(AN:XD)** After he left, Aly could not help but think about Sam. She seemed nervous, uneasy and shy around Danny. And Danny, he sounds shy and….happy? He's always happy. But not this kind of happy. Aly wondered if something happened between those two. I mean…they're acting as if they've met.

'Maybe this case would be a LOT interesting than before.' And with a keen eye, Aly walked to her clinic with a simple yet seemingly evil smile.

Henry was staring at Sam who was currently caressing Chris' forehead. 'She's soo beautiful' thought Henry. He wanted to know more about her. I mean, a woman like her can't be single forever right? And so, he managed to walk through the door and smiled fixing himself.

"I was wondering if you would like to, have something to eat?" Henry asked nervously.

Sam stared at him and smiled. "Thanks but, I have to attend to my daughter first." She said.

Henry smiled also. **(AN: Full of smiles ah…)** "Sure okay, but you look so, tired over there, so I wanted to ask if you wanted to relax a bit, I mean, she's not dying isn't she?" Henry said nervously.

Sam stopped what she was doing and thought deeply. 'She's still not dying…..yet.' She sighed deeply, and looked at Henry. Maybe she did need to relax; I mean she's been worried all the time. Maybe Henry's right she needs to relax.

"Uhm, sure, I think I could rest for a bit." Sam smiled.

"Cool then, would you mind if we go out for a bit downstairs?" Henry asked.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Okay." Henry said, grinning.

Sam couldn't help but giggle at Henry's grin .Taking her purse and kissing her daughter on her forehead, she went out with Henry feeling relaxed and relieved…….for now.

Danny arrived late at work and managed to park his car when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. Along with that was a little boy wearing small glasses holding a small rocket running up to him.

"Uncle Danny, Uncle Danny!" cried the little boy.

Danny smiled and picked up the young boy and spinned him around a little before placing him on his arm.

"Hey, Tyler. What's up?"

"Daddy said I can hang out with you today." Tyler said.

"Really? I'm afraid Uncle Danny's too busy today." Danny said.

"At work?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Plus, I've got a friend who just came back from a far place, and I want to hang around with her a little while."

"So, Sam's back?" a familiar deep-voice asked.

Danny turned around to face Tucker. Tucker John Foley had grown up to a young man full of promises. He wasn't the old geeky type of techno-geek. Cause, thanks to puberty, he was now 6'8 and had extremely handsome features much like Danny.

**(AN: ****XDDDD)**

"Yeah. She's gotten married I think." Danny said a little disappointed.

"How'd you know?" Tucker asked.

"Well, for one, she's gotten prettier, and two, she has a daughter." Danny said.

"Prettier? Hmmm, guess you still like her eh?" Tucker smiled goofily.

Danny's cheek's got red at the said comment but he didn't say anything.

"So what do you think brought her back her in Amity Park?" Tucker asked, getting Tyler from Danny so that Danny can take his stuff from his car.

"Her daughter's sick. Aly said her kid has a heart disease or something." Danny said.

"Aly's treating her? That's a new thing."

"Yeah well, Aly's a little been forced to take this one."

"Aly? Being forced? Haha, come on Danny, Aly almost got to jail for breaking traffic rules and now she's being forced to take a 4-year old's heart case?" Tucker asked.

"Hey, Aly doesn't take cases just because she's been forced…..she probably took the case because something interests her. That or she just wanted candy from the 4 year old." Danny laughed.

"True." Tucker said.

"I'm going to visit her tonight though. I missed her somehow." Danny said.

"Well, it's been 4 years. I missed her too. But not as much as you do. Don't you think Valerie'll be mad for that?"

"She'll understand."

"Valerie's a jealous type Danny. Remember what happened when Valerie found out you and Aly were talking in your room without knowing it?"

"She was just probably paranoid. Besides, Aly was just trying to annoy her."

"Whatever man, just be careful with Valerie, she might do something…."

Danny sighed deeply. And with that the three went inside the office to start another day.

--

**And remember no matter how stupid or insane your reviews are, they're enough to brighten up my day 8D. So review. :D**

**Toodles!**


	8. Temporarily

**AN: Man, school's rough! I have to do a Filipino story! And the bad news is, I'm no good at writing Filipino drama! So I had to use this plot. lol. Only I have to change the names and make a few changes. I'm not even halfway done!! Since I got the whole weekend to do the work, I figured giving you all a present (especially Devilchild93) 8D. Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and story alerts again. Please, please tell me if anything's wrong with my story. And to those who read but don't review, please I'm begging ya to review. It always makes my stressful day, lighter :D Plus more chappies :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Temporarily  
**

"So….uhm, I haven't got to introduce myself to you" said Henry as the two grabbed a small sandwich from the counter.

"I'm Henry Winchester, one of your daughter's doctors" Henry said feeling a little stupid.

Sam smiled and giggled at what he said.

"Yeah, well you already told me that." Sam said.

"Oh..well…how bout you? I'm guessing I can't just call you Miss Manson forver right?" Henry laughed.

Sam laughed at that too, and then sitting on a near table she replied, "I'm Samantha Manson, Sam for short."

"Ahh, well, so, what brings you here to Amity?" Henry asked.

"My daughter needed treatment. My friend Katherine Spencer, she transferred her here for further medication since the doctors back at home can't seem to figure out her disease." Sam said.

Henry was surprised to hear a Spencer on what Sam said. So, Aly really has a sister? Wow, that's new.

"I didn't know Aly has a sister." Henry said looking pretty weird.

"Apparently Kathe didn't also tell me she has a sister here." Sam said pretty surprised.

"Ahh well, that's life, full of surprises." Henry said stretching a bit.

The day went on with Henry and Sam laughing and talking to each other as if they knew one another so well. Meanwhile a certain halfa who apparently was already waiting impatiently outside the hospital waiting for Sam.

'Probably inside.' Danny thought, as he walked inside the hospital trying to look for Sam.

Upon reaching the hallway he heard a familiar laughter, and peeking behind the door, he saw Sam and Henry talking and laughing as if they've been friends forever. Danny grew jealous, his eyes flashing green at the moment. I mean, how would you feel if your best friend was talking to the opposite sex as if they've known each other for a long time? He felt jealous like the time when that phony Gregor went out with Sam.

"Well, I'm guessing you have the JWM syndrome already. It's too early for that." Said a certain female doctor.

Danny surprised turned around to find Aly, staring at him, laughed sarcastically.

"Hahaha, very funny Aly. And what the hell are you doing spying on me?" Danny said a little pissed.

"Actually, I'm supposed to ask you the same question." Aly said raising one eyebrow.

"I was just walking by when I saw them." Danny lied.

"Right. And your also supposed to believe that fairies exists. Admit it Danny, your jealous." Aly said.

"I'm not jealous!" Danny nearly shouted.

"Uh-huh, right." Aly said.

"Danny?"

Danny turned around to find Sam, and Henry staring at them.

"I'm so sorry Danny it's just that,"

"Nah, it's okay, I just got here anyway." Danny smiled.

Sam smiled at him too. A smile that made Danny think what would it be like to kiss those pink lips of hers. Danny quickly shrugged off the thought and turned to Aly with a look of shouldn't-you-be-going-now?

Aly knowing that Danny would give her the annoying look, whisked Henry away towards a group of people leaving Danny and Sam alone.

"So, uhm, your daughter?" Danny asked.

"Oh, right, her name's Christina, I think she's still asleep though." Sam said walking with Danny towards Chris' room.

"So, I was kinda wondering how'd you become a mommy at such a young age?" Danny asked.

Sam thought painfully of that question.

'If only you knew what it WAS like.' She thought.

"Well, I got into a bar and I got drunk then, well, you know the rest." Sam lied. Luckily, Danny bought it.

"Ohh…" Dany said.

"Sam, listen about that fight, I…"

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." Sam smiled.

Danny smiled also and upon entering the room he was awed with Sam's daughter. She really did look angelic, she had a sweet and innocent face and her black hair was falling in her eyes. And with that thought he suddenly had the urge to "baby" this kid.

Sam smiled at Danny's serene face.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, like her mom." Danny said not knowing what he just said.

Sam's cheeks grew red, and the moment was cut short when she heard a motion from Chris.

Walking over to her side, Sam smiled. "Hey baby."

Chris opened her sky blue eyes and stared at her mother's amethyst ones.

"Hey mommy." She said weakly.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked.

Chris nodded weakly and with that Sam motioned for Danny to come closer.

"I'll call the nurse, while my friend Danny sits here with you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Sam smiled and kissed her on the forehead leaving the room.

Danny stared at Chris who was in turn looking at him.

"Hey, Chris."

"Hello."

"I'm your mommy's best friend, Uncle Danny." Danny said

"Ohh, I thought mommy don't have friends."

"Why?"

"Cause, she doesn't like to talk much." Chris said.

"Ohh." Danny said. Then looking over the bedside table and spotting some drawings, he took them and stared amazed with the bright colours and lines.

"Wow, these drawings are colourful. Did you drew them?" Danny asked amazed.

Chris nodded weakly.

"I always wanted to be like mommy when I grow up, I want to draw and paint like her." Chris said.

"Well, I can clearly see that cool future of yours." Danny laughed.

However one of her drawings caught his attention. It was a drawing a\of a girl crying in her bed while the other small girl looked at her sadly.

"This is a rather, sad drawing." Danny said a little disturbed.

"That's mommy. She always cries when she feels alone, that's why I try to ssleep with her at night." Chris said sadly.

"Ohh." Danny said. Sam's depressed? Was all he wanted to ask.

"You can keep the drawings if you want to Uncle Danny." Chris said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can draw lots more if you want." Chris said smiling.

"Sure, I'll keep it." Danny smiled.

Sam returned with food in her hands to find Danny and Chris talking to each other happily. She was happy the fact that two have gotten close in a period of 5 minutes. However, Danny might have got close to the secret. Thank God for the cluelessness.

"Hey mommy's here." Danny smiled.

Chris smiled also as Sam went near her bedside. Danny helped propped Chris up gently and helped her with the food. It was almost like they were family.

However the moment was cut short when a young woman as pretty as she can be went inside the room.

"Danny?"

**--**

**I'm guessing you all wanted to kill me, prepares a huge wall around my room **

**I accept death threats though . ;**


	9. Valerie Fenton

**AN: I half-finished the story with a cliff-hanger and passed it. I wondered how my Filipino teacher would react. XDD Anyway, I'm feeling very kind and super-hyper when it comes to this fic. I think I'll even do a one-shot with one the characters. I uploaded a poll on my profile for all of you to vote. Anyways, Nick is very pissing because after a year, they were just showing Phantom Planet here in my country! How pissing is that? (check my dA journal, danni-cj. deviantart. com w/o spaces) Okay, now this chapter will be a little confusing but you'll find out the rest of what it says in the future chapters. Review please.**

**CHAPTER 8: Valerie Fenton**

The trio stared at the woman who was at the door. She was as beautiful as Sam only she looks better with all that make-up. Her curly hair tied up in a ponytail and her clothes were business type and fitted her slender frame.

The woman walked over to Danny and kissed him in his cheek, making him turn red. He smiled at Chris and Sam and stood up.

"Sam, Chris….this is Valerie, my wife." Danny beamed.

Oh how those words hurt. Sam thought painfully.

"Oh, that's nice." Sam smiled.

"Samantha Manson? Well, it's nice to see you. It's been a long time." Valerie said walking over to Sam and hugging her though Sam didn't acknowledge it.

"So, how are things?" Valerie asked.

"Pretty good. I guess. My daughter just got transferred here." Sam said.

"I see. Well, since your back how about you apply for a job instead of sitting around here in the hospital. You really wouldn't like seeing that Spencer doctor ranting about life. Believe me that woman can be an ass." Valerie complained.

"Valerie…" Danny sighed.

"I'm just saying, I hate her. She's a bitch anyway." Valerie said.

Sam chuckled at what Valerie said.

"So, about that job, how bout applying for my company?" Valerie offered.

"I don't know…."

"Oh come on Sam, you need money. We can't just leave you penniless." Valerie insisted.

"Okay. Fine." Sam answered.

Valerie smiled.

"That's great, you can start tomorrow." Valerie said.

Danny smiled also, then Sam too. But something lingered Sam's mind. Why was Valerie so nice to her? I mean back then she usually hated me.

Chris meanwhile fell asleep. Sam stared at her and smiled serenely. Maybe life's giving her a second chance to change and adapt. Little did she know there would be more.

Valerie and Danny walked over to the door but before that Danny walked over to Sam and kissed her on the cheek making Valerie flinch from jealousy and making Sam blush.

"Goodnight Sam." Danny beamed then took Valerie's arm in his and went out.

Sam touched the spot where Danny kissed her and smiled. Meanwhile….

Aly was walking over to her car when she heard a couple arguing. Spying over, she saw Danny and Valerie arguing about something.

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Valerie, your overeacting, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek."

"For you."

"Geez, why are we even arguing about this?!"

"Cause, you would be too clueless to figure things out again."

She heard Danny sigh and closed the door of the car. Valerie followed him.

Danny stared at her and asked, "What are you even doing at the hospital?"

"I called your office and Tucker told me where you were. I thought you were visiting that insane friend of yours. But then you weren't at her office and the nurse told me you were visiting Sam."

"Let's just go home and forget about this." Danny said then starting the car, the two went off.

Aly stared at the disappearing car. Valerie was right. Danny would probably be a clueless idiot again when the topic turned to Sam. Maybe, things are just heating up. And based from the conversation of the three back at Chris' room, Valerie's obviously planning something, minus the 'compliments' about her.

"I love this game." Aly smiled. Then returning back to her car, she too off the cold night.


	10. AN: THE RETURN

**I'M VERY SORRY TO BE ON A VERY LONG HIATUS! IT'S BEEN A YEAR OR SO!**

I need to explain so here I am:

I have officially moved fandoms. Ever since the cancellation of Danny Phantom, I have moved on and found comfort in Panic! At the Disco forums and fiction.

I'm graduating soon, and I had spent the past times doing my best to get a diploma.

I had writer's block

My internet died and my computer got washed out after that terrible storm.

**Reasons why I'm coming back to re-write and continue this:**

I've read your reviews, and they seem all positive. It made me happy.

I've miss writing Aly's character. She was the best OC I ever wrote after my other OC Jamie.

Some of my Panic! Fics were largely based from here.

I haven't finished writing the rape scene. My first lemon was about Panic! And I decided to do the first scene with DP.

**Most of you would probably love to kill me right now, but I'm gonna make sure to keep this fic alive. Please know, that I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus.**

**At the start of the summer, I am seriously going to continue this. This was my first masterpiece. I'm not going to let it disappear.**


End file.
